Rose and The Doctor
by divcon
Summary: This takes place after Doomsday and does not have the bride or the new companion. How do they continue their lives without each other or do they have to?I don't own these characters, I'm just borrowing them for a little while.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"I lo……" Rose composed herself as best she could and spoke again. "I love you."

"Quite right too and I suppose if it's my last chance to say it………Rose Tyler……"

Where did he go? Rose stared at the spot when The Doctor had been as tears streaked down her face. Bowing her head Rose cried for all that would not be. For everything he would not see. Why? That question kept repeating itself. Lifting her head and turning towards her family she looked at her mother, Jackie saw how devastated she was and ran towards her daughter to offer whatever comfort she could.

"Rose sweetheart, are you alright?"

"I told him about the baby."

"What did he say?"

"He seemed to be happy about it." Rose smiled weakly.

"Come here sweetheart."

Jackie enfolded rose in her arms and held on to her tightly. They slowly made their way back to Pete and Mickey. Just before they reached them Jackie whispered to her that she would have to tell them soon. That if she didn't they would figure it out for themselves and be hurt that she hadn't told them.

"I know mum and I will when we get home."

As they reached the men Pete took over from Jackie and gave Rose a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek. Wiping her tears, he smiled at her. Smiling back Rose nodded her head and walked back to the jeep with Pete's arm around her shoulders. Mickey helped her into the front seat. He was so gentle with her, treating her like spun glass. When she was seated, she turned to look at him and smiled. However the look of hope in his eyes made her worry. Mickey still held a torch for her. Once more Rose would have to break his heart because her heart belonged to one man and it always would.

Rose quickly forgot about Mickey as her mind was full of The Doctor. The whole trip was taken up with so many thoughts that she hardly heard a word that was spoken by the others. Smiling and nodding whenever anyone looked at her seemed to appease them but she didn't see the worried looks that they gave her. It was only as they reached home that Rose decided how to tell them. A straight out conversation was the best way to go. Tonight after dinner she would tell them.

As they were having dinner, Rose found that she couldn't eat much. Eating just enough to satisfy her watchful mother, she excused herself from the table and made her way to the family room. Sitting in the chair closest to the fire, she quietly contemplated the words she would use. Twenty minutes later, the rest of her family came in to join her. When they had sat down Rose turned and looked at them.

"I have something that I need to tell you."

Jackie nodded and gave a small smile. Both Pete and Mickey were looking intently at her. Taking a deep breath Rose spoke.

"I'm pregnant."

"What!" Pete yelled and would have risen if Jackie hadn't held onto his arm.

"Dad, it's OK. It's all good, honestly."

Walking over, she gave him a kiss and held onto his hands. Turning her head, she looked over at Mickey. His devastation was written all over his face.

"It's his, isn't it? The Doctor is the father! Rose, what have you done?"

With that, he stood up and marched out of the room slamming the door behind him. Rose made to go after him but Jackie stopped her, telling her to give him some time to calm down. She could talk to him later.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"I lo……"

He watched her as she composed herself, his Rose, a tough Londoner reduced to tears and it was his fault. His heart was breaking, he wanted to comfort her but he couldn't.

"I love you."

"Quite right too," why had he said that, he had so much more to tell her. He knew it shouldn't have happened, he was old, jeez he was over 900 and she was only 20. Selfishly he decided to tell her.

"And I suppose if it's my last chance to say it……..Rose Tyler."

No, it can't be. Looking around, The Doctor realized that the gap had sealed. He had missed his chance. He'd been alone for so long, sure he'd had his companions but he had never truly let anyone into his heart and now he remembered why. His heart was breaking, they both were. This tough London girl had made her way into his heart almost from the beginning. That Dalek they found in VanStatten's museum had known how he felt. When he thought that she had died he had been devastated. When she was returned to him, he had rejoiced.

Months later, when they had faced the Emperor, he had sent Rose home. He had wanted her to be safe but she had nearly sacrificed herself to save him. When she had called him "My Doctor" he knew that he'd fallen for her. Sure, she had been a little hesitant at first after the regeneration but once she was sure it was him, she had been accepting.

Thinking back now at the times when he could have told her, should have told her. He was sure that she knew but still the words should have been said. He was still a little hazy on the details of that night but the basics were there.

Wiping the tears from his eyes, The Doctor turned toward the TARDIS's controls and set his new destination. Not really knowing or caring where he went he didn't realize that he had set the controls for London 2005. Setting the TARDIS in motion he went back to his room to lay down, knowing that his beloved ship would get him there.

Reaching his room, The Doctor walked over to the bed and sat down. Removing his shoes, he lifted his legs onto the bed and layed down. Staring at the ceiling he let his mind wander again. Thinking of all their adventures together made him smile. Within minutes he had nodded off to sleep.

Something had woken him; lying still he realized that the TARDIS had stopped. It was time to get on with his life. New adventures and challenges. Ensuring that the TARDIS was shut down, he turned towards the door. Before stepping out he took a deep breath and walked through the door. Looking around, he realized where he was. He was in London; he was on the Powell Estate but when? Looking around once again, he knew that it wasn't all that long ago or to far into the future either. It looked the same as the last time he was here.

What was he doing, this wasn't getting on with his life, this was wallowing.

"Mickey, stop it. That's not funny; I have to get to work."

Spinning around The Doctor stared, stunned. There walking towards him was his Rose. What had he done? Not realizing that he was speaking aloud he whispered.

"Rose…."

"Yes, that's me and who are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Mickey, are you ok?" Rose quietly asked.

"What do you think Rose. I finally thought that you would be able to leave him behind and now I find out that you're having his baby. Honestly Rose, he's so old! Your mum freaked when you started going out with me and I'm only four years older than you. How do you think she'll re-act to this?"

"She knows."

"What and she's fine with it? She does know how old he is, doesn't she? Hell, I don't even know old he is. Do you?"

"He's over 900 years old." She whispered.

"HE'S WHAT! Rose, that's gross!"

"Mickey, age is just a number. He's younger than that. His regeneration left him at 35." At his look, Rose quickly continued, "OK, it's still older but it's better than 900."

With a wry smile she placed her hand on his shoulder and gently rubbed.

"I'm sorry Mickey, I didn't want to hurt you again but it seems to be all I do. Yet whenever I need you, there you are, right next to me. I wish things could be different but I love him and I always will. I still need you in my life and you'll always be in my heart but I can never love you that way, not the way you deserve. You need to find someone who can give you their whole heart not just a small piece."

"Rose, I'd wait for you….."

"Mickey, I won't ask you to do that because I honestly can say that I don't think I'll ever be over him. Mickey, he's my soul mate."

"I can't tell you that I understand but I can say that you will always be in my heart as well and that I won't be seeing you for a while."

"But….."

"No, I can't live here and see you every day if I intend to get over you. Please Rose, you've let my go emotionally now let me go physically as well. Good Bye Rose."

Giving her a quick kiss, Mickey turned around and walked out of her life. Rose just hoped that it wasn't forever. Silently sitting on the deck chair, she waited until Mickey emerged from the house carrying his bags. She could hear her mum telling him that he didn't have to leave and then her dad telling her to let him go. When he shut the door behind him, Mickey turned to Rose and smiled. Rose stood up and walked over to him. Giving him a hug, she apologized again. Quickly giving him a kiss she let him go. Mickey walked to his car, got in and drove away without once looking back.

"Sweetheart, he'll be back, one day. You were friends before and you will be again. His heart and pride are a little bit dented. His heart will heal quicker than his pride. Give him some time and space and he'll be back. Probably sooner than you think."

"Thanks mum. If you don't mind, I think I'll go to bed now."

"Ok sweetheart and Rose…….."

Rose turned and looked at her mum.

"I love you; remember that, I always will."

"I love you too mum."

"Rose honey, can we talk?"

"Tomorrow dad, please. Let's talk tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright honey, tomorrow. We'll talk tomorrow "


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

"Do I know you?"

The Doctor stood there and stared at her. It was his Rose, she was here.

"Hello. Are you alright?'

Realizing that Rose was waving her hand in front of his face, he gave his head a shake and smiled.

"We met a long time ago. You probably don't remember me." Turning to Mickey he continued, "And you'd be Mickey."

"Yeah, and who the hell are you? You didn't actually tell us."

"Oh, I'm The Doctor." He replied, extending his hand to shake. Mickey shook it but quickly released it as soon as he could.

"Doctor who?" asked Rose.

"Ah…. Dr John Smith." He answered, thinking that they'd already done something similar. "What day is it?"

"Wednesday." Rose replied with a curious look on her face.

"No, the date, what's the date?"

Rose and Mickey looked at each other, both of them thinking that this man was weird.

"It's the fourth of February 2005."

He realized that it was only a month away from when they had originally met. He couldn't stay here, he was already tempting fate. Thankfully, when they first met he hadn't yet regenerated. Although, when the time comes she'd know something. Strangely though, she'd never mentioned this meeting to him. Why?

"Are you sure that you're alright?"

"Yes, yes I'm fine. Sorry, just had a bad few…….. Well months actually. Don't worry, sorry to hold you both up."

"Ok, we might see you around then."

With that, Rose and Mickey walked away. The Doctor watched them leave, churning with jealousy. Just before they turned the corner he saw rose turn around and look at him. Noticing him watching them, she smiled and waved. Conjuring up something of a smile, he waved back. When they disappeared around the corner, The Doctor lent against the TARDIS. He realized that they hadn't even noticed it. Taking out his key, he opened the door and entered. Slowly walking over to the control panel, he checked the time screen. Sure enough, it was set for February fourth 2005. How could he not remember setting this? He needed to get away from London. Actually away from Earth would be better. Maybe go somewhere isolated where he could be all alone and not risk bumping into Rose again. He couldn't allow this to happen again.

Resetting the controls for the remote and uninhabited planet of Josepallita, he started up the TARDIS and once again went to lie down.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

As she showered and prepared for bed, Rose couldn't stop thinking about The Doctor. Having seen him today had made it all the more harder to get on with her life. The last few months had been tough what with morning sickness and being separated from the man she loved. She didn't know how she'd gotten through it. Surprisingly, her mum had been a great help. Rose had totally expected her to freak out when she told her but Jackie had stood by her, all be it after her initial shock had worn off and she had given her all the support she needed.

Having finished her shower, Rose climbed into bed and pulled the covers up. Rolling onto her side she looked at the photos that rested against her lamp. Gently running her finger down the image of his face she remembered when they had these photos taken,

_They had just returned home from Allacorra, a dangerous planet where the evil Lord had made the planet unstable by increasing the core temperature thus bringing on earthquakes and an imminent eruption from the large volcano situated on the only livable land mass of the planet. Somehow The Doctor had managed to get the temperature back to normal and averted mass destruction. Needless to say the people were VERY happy and they celebrated long into the night. Rose and The Doctor had had to sneak away because the people didn't want them to leave. They had wanted them to become their new leaders. _

_For the entire trip home they were both laughing and smiling at each other. They were still laughing when they reached Jackie's apartment. They were looking at each other as they entered and almost tripped over Jackie and her current fling who were lying on the floor._

"_Mum!"_

_Quickly Jackie jumped up and covered herself with her robe, throwing another robe at the man still sitting on the floor with a stunned look on his face._

"_Sweetheart, you're back! Hello Doctor."_

"_Ahhh... I'll be outside." With that he turned and walked out the front door. Rose started to laugh._

"_We'll be back later Mum. Make sure you're dressed yeah."_

_Rose then followed The Doctor out of the front door giggling quietly. Walking up to The Doctor she hugged him from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder. Looking up at him she gave him a final squeeze and a kiss on the cheek. He still seemed to be in shock._

"_Doctor, are you all right? You know that what we stumbled in on was natural."_

'_But it was your mother! First the slap, which may I remind you was the first time someone's mother slapped me and now I've seen her naked. I may never recover."_

_Rose laughed out loud making The Doctor glare at her. This only made Rose laugh harder and louder. Taking his hand she pulled him towards the stairs._

"_Where are we going? Isn't Jackie waiting for us?"_

"_Nah, I told her we'd be back later. Come on, let's go have some fun."_

"_All right, let's go."_

_Aimlessly walking through the streets they came across a local fair. Booths were set up all over the park. Smiling, Rose began to wander through them._

"_Rose, you've been to markets all over the universe. Why are you so happy to go to this one?"_

"_It reminds me of the ones I went to as a kid. Look, a hot dog stand, come on, I'm hungry."_

_Pulling him over, rose ordered two hotdogs with everything. Handing one to The Doctor, she took a bite out of the other. Looking up she noticed that The Doctor had dribbled sauce down his chin so she used her thumb to wipe it away. As she did this she noticed The Doctor's eyes widen. Throwing caution to the wind she then proceeded to suck the sauce from her thumb. She wasn't sure how, but his eyes grew even larger. Giving him a sly smile she finished her hot dog and then looked around again._

_They spent a fun filled afternoon just moving from stall to stall. Rose was enjoying showing The Doctor things he hadn't seen before. Just as they were about to leave Rose spotted a photo booth almost hidden away in the far corner of the market. Wanting something to remember this day by she dragged him over to the booth and pushed him in. When he was seated she quickly sat on his lap and put the money in the slot. Pointing at the mirror she told him to smile. Just before the flash went off, Rose planted a kiss on his cheek. Laughing, she smiled for the next one. The Doctor was getting the idea so just before the flash went off again he pulled Rose across his lap and went to kiss her on the cheek as she had done but Rose turned her head to look at him and his kiss landed on her lips. This was the image that was taken in the third photo. Quickly he lifted his head and they just stared at one another and only when the flash went off did they move._

"_Rose, I'm sorry. It was an accident."_

_Rose's lips were still tingling, "It's OK, really. Let's get out photos and go home. Mum will be wondering where we are."_

_With that Rose got off his lap and exited the booth. However The Doctor waited for a moment before following her. It was only when Rose popped her head through the curtain and asked if he was ready, that he stood up and followed her out._

Smiling at the memory, Rose once again touched the picture and then turned off her light and attempted to go to sleep. Although she felt drained, Rose couldn't fall asleep but she remained in bed for the next few hours vainly trying. Finally giving up, she went to the kitchen to get a drink. Taking the milk out of the fridge, Rose decided to make herself a hot chocolate.

Sitting in the quiet kitchen Rose had more time yet again to contemplate her future. Yes, Pete was wealthy but Rose felt like she needed to work. Sure, she'd told The Doctor about Torchwood but that was just so he wouldn't worry about her but the more she thought about it the better it sounded. She did know a lot about aliens and she did have an in with the boss after all. She might not want to rely on her dad for his money but a job was another thing all together. Tomorrow she would talk to him and tell him she wanted a job. Having decided on what to do, Rose finished her drink and went back to bed felling a little better.

The following morning Rose made her way to the dining room for breakfast and walked in on her mum and dad kissing. Jackie was sitting in Pete's lap and he was holding on to her tightly. Pausing in the doorway, taking in the scene made Rose smile. She hadn't seen her mum this happy in years. This Pete was good for her. At the beginning it was a little strange, each of them having loved their respective spouses so much made Rose a little hesitant about them being together but over the last few months they had genuinely fallen in love with each other. They had both left their respective pasts behind them. Clearing her throat she walked over to the table. That neither of them moved to change their seating arrangement of even looked the slightest bit embarrassed proved a point. They were a couple in the true sense of the word.

"Guess what sweetheart? Pete has asked me to marry him."

Rose knew that Jackie had been hoping for this to happen. Jumping up, she gave them both a kiss. This was good news, a great way to start the day.

"We can start planning it today. Oh, there is so much to do. Who will I invite?" Jackie asked nervously looking at Pete. "I don't know anyone. I'll look like an idiot. Oh this is a bad idea, let's just elope."

"No Jacks, we are going to do this properly. Don't forget that everyone thinks that you have amnesia. You've been mission for three years in this world. They won't even think about it."

Giving her a quick hard kiss Pete turned his attention to Rose.

"You promised that we'd talk today. I didn't push it last night but I think I deserve some sort of explanation, don't you?"

"Dad there isn't much to tell or at least not much I want to discuss with my father. I'm pregnant and The Doctor is the father. I love him and I love this baby. We'll survive, I have to best family in two worlds and this baby is going to be loved forever."

Pete looked at her for a long time and then he nodded and he and Jackie went back to discussing their upcoming wedding. Rose let her mind wander to the last trip they had had together. They had just watched the 2012 Olympics………."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

"_Oh man, wasn't that fun."_

"_And just think, we can see it all over again in six years."_

"_Rose."_

_Smiling, she turned to him and was taken aback by the look on his face. He seemed to be devouring her with his eyes. Oh boy, she felt the heat rising in her cheeks as well as in another part of her body._

"_Um, Doctor."_

"_Mmm, yes?  
_

"_Doctor, what are you doing?" she asked even though it was obvious to a blind man what was going on._

_The question seemed to shake him out of his stupor. Shaking his head, he gave her that goofy smile that she loved so much._

"_Let's go celebrate. Come on, we'll go to dinner."_

"_And then some dancing."_

"_Rose, you know…."_

"_I know you can dance. You've got the moves. Don't forget you showed me those more than half a century ago."_

"_Oh alright, but dinner first."_

_Taking her hand he led her back to the TARDIS._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_Back to the TARDIS, I'm sure you'd like to change you clothes."_

_Looking down at her clothes, she nodded. Somehow jeans and a T-Shirt wouldn't cit it for tonight. After seeing that look earlier Rose decided to tempt fate and really go all out. When they reached the TARDIS, Rose made her way back to her room telling The Doctor that she'd be out soon. Raising his eyebrows at this comment, The Doctor went to his own room. An hour later, sitting at the console with his back to the corridor, he didn't see Rose walking towards him. It wasn't until she was standing behind him that he realized she was there._

"_Typical, how long do you need…" Before he could complete the sentence, he turned around and saw her for the first time. She took his breath away. Sitting there stunned, his mouth open, he forgot what he was going to say. He'd always known that Rose was beautiful but having it thrust upon him this way was something else. He couldn't remember that dress she was wearing. He certainly hadn't put it in the wardrobe. It was a low cut black dress. The plunge at the front came to rest perfectly between her breasts. Following the line of the cut made his mouth go dry. Tearing his eyes away from her breasts, he looked down. The dress ended just above her knees in a flowy sort of way._

"_You like?"_

_She twirled around and he could see that the back was worse. It was backless, the material just covered to top of her bottom. Slowly looking up he took in her face and hair. She'd swept all her hair up and put on only minimal make-up which was good because she had a beautiful face that he loved looking at._

"_Well Doctor? Are you ok?"_

_Bringing his eyes back to her he could see a spark of mischief and something else there. Ok, if she wanted to play it like that, hey, who was he to argue. Standing up, he took her in his arms which may not have been a good idea. The bare flesh of her back was incredibly warm and it sent a jolt through him. A jolt he hadn't felt for decades._

"_You look beautiful, but you already knew that didn't you?"_

"_Your look sort of told me already but a girl likes to hear the words."_

"_All right, I'll say them again. You. Look. Beautiful."_

"_Why thank you sir and you don't look to bad either."_

_He'd changed from his normal clothes into a slate grey suit. It wasn't often that she saw him in something different. He used to wear that black jacket before he regenerated; sure he had changed his shirt color every now and then but still. Then when he'd changed, so did his outfit. That suit and those sneakers! The outfits really defined who he was. It had certainly taken a bit to accept the change but she knew, in her heart, that he was the same man._

_Letting her go reluctantly, he looked down at himself and smiled his thanks. Turning toward the door, he offered her his arm. Taking it they exited the TARDIS._

_When they reached the restaurant, they chose to sit outside under the stars. All through dinner they talked and laughed, not once running out of things to say. However, every now then The Doctor would get this far away look in his eyes but it would disappear just as quickly. Rose knew him will enough to know that something was wrong. Every time she asked him, he would wave it off as nothing._

_It was only as they finished dinner that Rose realized that they had gone through three bottles of wine and that she was feeling very happy and very naughty. As they left the restaurant, she took his hand and led him to the dance club down the block. When they entered, The Doctor covered his ears and complained about the volume of the music. Shaking her head and smiling, she pulled him on to the dance floor. It didn't take him long to get into the swing of things. It was a long time before they left the dance floor and made their way to the bar where Rose ordered a Banana Daiquiri for The Doctor and a wine for herself. When the order arrived, she smilingly passed the drink over to him._

"_Bottoms up!" she shouted over the music and raised her glass. After they'd clinked their glasses, Rose drained her wine and signaled for another._

"_Shouldn't you pace yourself?"_

"_Why? You'll take care of me. You will, won't you? You'll always be there for me."_

"_Rose, I'll always look out for you while you're with me. I'll keep you safe, I promise."_

_With that, he took her hand and gently kissed her palm. Realizing what he'd done, he looked up at her. She had the same stunned look on her face that he was sure he had on his. They didn't move, just looked at each other, whilst holding hands. It wasn't until the waiter came with their drinks that he let go of her hand. Once again she downed the drink very quickly. This time, The Doctor followed suit._

_When they had finished, Rose stood up and put out her hand to him, nodding toward the dance floor she smiled. Returning her smile, he took her hand and followed her to the dance floor. After a few more fast songs, the DJ played a slow one. The Doctor turned to leave but Rose grabbed his hands. Encouraging him to stay, she stepped into his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Slowly she felt his arms encircling her waist and she smiled. This is what she wanted all night long. To be in his arms like this was bliss. Resting her head on his shoulder, she swayed in time to the music with him._

_It took them a while to realize that the song had stopped. Taking a step back The Doctor dropped his arms and took her hands in his. Neither spoke for a while and then Rose, feeling brave thanks to the wine, leant in and gave him a kiss. Stepping back, she smiled shyly._

"_I'm not sorry, that definitely wasn't an accident."_

"_Neither is this."_

_Sweeping her up into his arms, he kissed her slowly and deeply. After a while he raised his head and spoke softly to her._

"_Rose, we shouldn't be doing this. I shouldn't be doing this."_

"_I don't care. I want this and I know that you do as well. Let yourself go, let yourself feel. Just this once, just tonight. Let's have tonight. No pressure, promise."_

"_I don't know Rose. I don't want to hurt you."_

"_You won't and I promise not to hurt you either."_

"_Be careful Rose, you know I only give one warning and this is it. Back out now and I'll forget about it."_

"_I don't need a warning and I won't back out. Let's go t the TARDIS."_

_Taking his hand, she led him out of the dance club and headed to the TARDIS hand in hand. When they reached the TARDIS, The Doctor asked Rose one last time if this was what she really wanted. To answer him, she gave him a lingering kiss._

"_Fair enough." He replied when the kiss ended._

_Rose laughed and walked into the TARDIS leaving The Doctor to follow her which he did in a dazed but eager state. Once inside, Rose got a little flustered. Where would they go? Her room or his? Turning towards him, she raised her eyebrows._

"_Your place or mine handsome?"_

"_Let's go to mine. Yours is a mess."_

_Laughing and sticking out her tongue at him, she started to lead the way and then realized that she didn't know where is room was. The Doctor sensed her uncertainty and took the lead. When they reached his room, The Doctor stopped and leant against the door. Getting frustrated with all the delays, Rose grabbed his face and planted a kiss on him. Reaching down, she opened the door and they stumbled into the room. Deciding that she had waited long enough, she pushed him onto the bed and limbed on after him._

"_Rose, it's been a while. Be gentle with me."_

"_Always, you know that you can trust me. Tugging at his tie, she slowly pulled it off and then proceeded to unbutton his shirt. As she released each button she placed a soft kiss on the newly exposed skin. Each kiss earned her a deep throated groan. _

"_Oh Rose!" he moaned "What you do to me. What you've always done to me."_

_Groaning again, he rolled over and trapped her beneath him. Cradling her face he gently placed kisses all over, on her eyes, and then her nose, her cheeks, forehead and the he finally kissed her on the lips. Letting the kiss linger, he slipped his hands around to the zipper at the back of her dress and slowly lowered it. He then removed her dress with a lot more patience than he thought he had._

_When the dress had been tossed on top of his shirt, tie and jacket all he could do was stare at Rose. She took his breath away. All through the night, they made love, each of them determined to make the best of their night together. However, eventually they did fall asleep. Entwined in each other arms, they slept peacefully._

_However when The Doctor woke up the next morning, all he knew was that he had a really bad headache and that there was something heavy on his chest. Slowly opening his eyes, he looked down. He was shocked to see a mass of blonde hair on his chest. Closing his eyes again, he tried to remember what had actually happened. Obviously he knew, they were both lying here naked. What had he done? Slowly he eased his way out of bed and grabbed for his pants. He had just finished buttoning his shirt when he heard Rose moaning. Turning to face her, he was startled to see her looking directly at him._

"_Rose…."_

"_Shh, it's alright. I'm alright. We're alright. We said one night and we had that. Don't feel guilty. I knew what I wanted."_

_He nodded but kept quiet. Closing his eyes and dropping his head, he felt the guilt envelope him. Guilt because he couldn't remember when she clearly did. Hang on, why didn't he remember?"_

_When he opened his eyes, she had gone. When had she become so adept at sneaking around?_


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Waking with a start The Doctor realized that he'd been dreaming. He didn't really dream so it must have been a memory. It didn't help him though. He was still alone. Sad and alone, it shouldn't have been like this. He'd let companions go before but it had never hurt like this. Yes, it had hurt when he'd lost or rather left Sara Jane but not this much. This pain felt like it would never go away. Not since the fall of Arcadia had he felt like this.

Suddenly the TARDIS gave a violent shudder, even though it was stationary. He knew that his beloved ship sensed his moods but this was unusual. Getting up, he made his way to the main console. Before he could reach it the TARDIS gave another shudder, even more violent than the last one. Something was wrong, terribly wrong. When he finally reached the console he went straight to the screen. Expecting it to show a readout of the TARDIS, he was surprised to see three words repeated over and over.

Staring at the screen in a state of shock, he re-read the words to make sure he wasn't imagining them. Over and over it said the same three words. _"There is another."_

Another what? Staring at the screen, confused, he asked his ship again. Standing tensely at the screen he waited. Suddenly the screen changed.

"_Another Time Lord, there is another Time Lord."_

How could this be true, he would have felt them? Even now, he couldn't feel them. He had once told Rose that he'd know if any of his race had survived but he was wrong. The TARDIS had sensed another Time Lord, but where?

"Where? Where do I need to go?" he asked.

The screen didn't change. The same words kept scrolling down the screen. The Doctor didn't know where to begin, which wasn't a position he was normally in. Pushing buttons The Doctor tried to find out where this Time Lord would be. It was another 30 minutes before he saw a change on the screen. Looking at the new information he suddenly realized that the co-ordinates that the TARDIS was giving him were for a point in space that he'd already been to. They were for the supernova that he had used to speak to Rose that one last time. Something strange was going on here.

"Are you sure that these co-ordinates are right?"

For his answer, the TARDIS dimmed the lights and shuddered again.

"Ok, I'm sorry but we've been there. There was nothing there. I would have felt it."

The screen went back to scrolling those five words over and over. Taking the hint, he set the controls for those co-ordinates and set the TARDIS in motion.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Just before Pete left the house he gave Jackie a kiss and asked Rose if she was OK. Rose looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm fine honestly. Are you alright?"

Pete nodded his head and took hold of her hand and asked her what he could do for her.

"Well, seeing that you asked. How about a job at Torchwood? I think that I have sufficient qualifications, don't you?"

"I'm sure you do honey, but you don't need to work. You know that don't you?"

"I know, but I want to work. Can you accept that?"

"I suppose I'll have to, won't I? However I don't want you working in the field, not in your condition. It's office work or nothing. OK."

"Fine, I can handle that."

"Alright, I'll organize it today. Help your mum out this morning and come to the office at 2 o'clock."

"I'll be there"

Picking up his briefcase Pete smiled at the two women who meant everything to him and then he left for work.

For the rest of the morning Rose helped Jackie prepare for the upcoming wedding. She hadn't seen her mum this happy in years. As 2 o'clock drew closer Rose's nerves started to kick in. However when 2 o'clock did arrive Rose was striding across the foyer of Torchwood Tower. Making her way to the elevator she pushed the button for Level 30. When the elevator arrived she made her way to Pete's office. Just as she was about to knock she heard Pete's voice.

"She'll be good. Trust me, she is very knowledgeable. She'd be an asset to the company. We need everyone we can get."

"But can we trust her? I've never even heard of her."

"Yes we can trust her. She's……….. Well she's my daughter."

"Good one Pete, you and Jackie never had kids. You told me that yourself only a few months ago."

"Listen to me, she is my daughter but she's also from an alternate reality."

"No sh….. You mean the one you were telling me about. The one that you followed the Cybermen to?"

"Yep, that's the one."

"Well I'll be damned. When do I get to meet her?"

Opening the door, Rose stepped into the office and spoke.

"How about now" she said to the man's back.

Slowly he turned around and Rose gasped.

"Jack!"

Looking confused, he turned to Pete, "How? Did you show her my picture or something?"

"No Jack, I haven't mentioned you at all. Rose, how do you know Jack?"

"Oh my God, I knew a Jack in my world. He traveled with us for a while."

"You never said anything."

"Well I didn't know that Jack was here."

"Jack is our lead agent. You'll be assisting his team."

Standing there in a daze, all Rose could do was nod. She couldn't believe it, Jack was here. OK, he wasn't her Jack but still, here he was. Chalk this one up as another weird step in her life. Twenty minutes later, after showing her to her desk, Pete left Rose with Jack saying that he would see her later. When he was out of earshot Jack turned towards Rose with a sexy grin on his face and a suggestive look in his eyes.

"So, Rose, you and I, in your world, are we?"

Raising her hand to stop him, Rose explained, through her laughter that no, there was nothing like that between them, however they were very good friends. Although she did add that he was an extreme flirt. He tended to flirt with anyone so she had never really taken him seriously.

Laughing along with her, Jack showed her where everything was and explained that the rest of his team would be back in a week. They were currently on a weeks leave after a particularly hard case. The rest of the day flew by in a bit of a blur. The next time Rose looked at the clock she was surprised to see that it was 5.30 and Jack was telling her it was time to leave.

"Maybe…" he said waggling his eyebrows, "I could take you out for drinks and dinner and then afterward…….. Oh I don't know, we could see what happens."

"I don't think so Jack."

Jack looked suitably chastised but Rose was mortified.

"Pete, I'm a big girl, I know how to handle Jack." Turning to Jack she told him that she would love to have dinner with him but nothing else. They arranged for him to pick her up in 2 hours. Shaking her head at his lecherous grin she realized that even in two different worlds they were exactly the same. Jack was Jack. Rose got a lift home with Pete and once there prepared for her dinner date with Jack. Precisely two hours later Rose heard a car pull up in the driveway. Saying goodnight to Jackie and Pete, she grabbed her purse and went to wait outside for Jack. Jack walked up the path and took her hand. Escorting her to the car he opened the door and helped her in.

On the drive to the restaurant they talked about everyday things. Jack talked about the team to which Rose listened intently. She didn't want to appear stupid when she met them all next week. When they reached the restaurant and were shown to their table the talk turned more direct. Jack wanted to know everything about Rose. What her world had been like and most importantly, what made her a worthwhile addition to his team. So, slowly over dinner, Rose filled him in on her travels with The Doctor. Jack was listening so intently that he actually forgot to eat. He asked pertinent questions every now and then. She told him about the Time War and all of the aliens that she had seen. She finally ran out of things to say just as the restaurant was closing. Paying their bill, Rose and Jack left the restaurant.

"You love him, don't you?"

"Yeah I do. With my whole heart and if I had it may way, I would have never left him."

"From what you just said, you didn't have a choice. If Pete hadn't made that final jump you would have ended up in the void with the Daleks and the Cybermen."

"I know that here." She said, tapping her head. "But it doesn't ease the pain here." She finished, placing a hand over her heart.

"Can't you go back to him?"

"Nah, the gap has sealed. That's it, I have to live here and he lives there, never knowing."

"Never knowing what?"

"That he's going to be a father."

Jack's eyebrows raised but then he became serious. Could he? It would break all the rules but maybe it could be done, just once.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

The Doctor kept an eye on the control screen but nothing had changed. The TARDIS was still telling him that there was another Time Lord. Moving to the intergalactic radar, he searched the space that was surrounding them. There was a small abnormality out there but what was it?

Turning the dials, he tried to pinpoint what was there. He was concentrating so hard on this one spot in space that he almost missed the other blip that was coming directly toward him. It was only at the last minute that he saw it. It had stopped less than 50 meters from him. This time, the radar did tell him what it was. It was another ship and a fairly advanced one according to the reading he was getting. All of a sudden a voice was projected into the TARDIS.

"Doctor, is that you?"

No, it couldn't be. He shouldn't be here. He was supposed to be elsewhere. More importantly, how had he found him?

"Doctor, Rose, are you there?"

Oh boy, he didn't know. Of course he didn't. How could he? Pushing a button The Doctor responded.

"Yes Jack, it's me. How did you find me?"

"We've been monitoring this section of space ever since the gap closed. We wanted to make sure that no-one tried to open it again. Permission to come aboard?"

"Sure, but I have to warn……"

Before he could finish the sentence Jack appeared before him.

"Hello, Jack Harkness and who are you?" Jack asked with a sexy smile, "And where is The Doctor?"

"It's me Jack. I'm The Doctor. I had to regenerate."

"Wow, I'd heard that you guys could do it but I never truly believed it. Interesting, you certainly look different. Hmm, well you're in the TARDIS and you seem to be controlling it so that must mean you're telling the truth. So, where's Rose? I'd heard that you two hooked up again. What did you do, go get her after you left me on Satellite 5?"

"No Jack, she cam and got me. She saved us all actually."

At Jack's look of confusion, The Doctor explained how he had sent Rose away in the TARDIS and how in her quest to return and help them she looked into the Time Vortex and returned in time to destroy the Emperor and his Dalek army. The Doctor also told him that it was Rose who had revived him. Jack smiled at this and then listened as The Doctor described how he had removed the vortex from Rose and returned it to the TARDIS. This effort had caused the regeneration to begin. He then sat and stared silently into space, lost in his own memories. He's actually forgotten that Jack was there. It wasn't until Jack spoke again that The Doctor remembered him.

"So, where is she? In her room?" Turning around, he started shouting out to Rose, "Rose, it's me Jack. Come and give me a kiss gorgeous."

"Jack, she's not here, she's gone."

"What do you mean, she's gone?"

"She was almost sucked into the void back on Earth but Pete Tyler, from another dimension, was able to save her when I couldn't. He got her out safely. She's in his world now."

"Ah, so it was you at Torchwood. You destroyed the bridge. The file doesn't actually name you but I did wonder. It has your name written all over it, if not literally. It must have been hard for you to lose her. I know how much you cared about her."

"I love her Jack and it's tearing me apart but I know she's safe and that's the most important thing."

Wiping the tears from his eyes, he turned away from Jack.

"So, what's so important about the gap closure anyway? I was here when it sealed. It's a secure section now."

"Not quite, it's not fully sealed. True, it would take immense force but it could be re-opened and we're here to make sure that that doesn't happen."

The Doctor was shocked by this news. Maybe he could still get Rose back. He'd only need a small window. He yearned to see her again.

"So Doctor, why are you here? What brought you to this section of space again?"

"I used this gap to say good-bye to Rose one last time just before it closed. The TARDIS sent me back here with this message."

Standing aside, he pointed to the screen and allowed Jack to read it. He watched Jack and saw his eyebrows rise.

"I thought you said that you were the only survivor of the Time War."

"Up until the moment I read that message that is what I believed as well."

"But what does it mean?"

"I don't know. The TARDIS just brought me here."

"You don't think……?"

"What? I don't think what?"

"Could it have something to do with Rose? You did say that this was the last place you spoke to her."

"Jack, I think you may be on to something. This_ was_ the last place I spoke to her but what could it be. How could Rose have any connection to Gallifrey except through me?"

"There must be something, anything. Think Doctor, did anything happen since the last time I saw the two of you?"

The Doctor thought for a while before replying.

"Well we fought some bad guys, faced the Devil, escaped a black hole, and went to the Olympics. We….." Stopping mid sentence, he thought back on the Olympics, "Oh no, she couldn't be."

He knew why the TARDIS had brought him here. Rose was pregnant. That night, that wonderful night and Rose had fallen pregnant. Damn it, she'd mentioned a baby when they had last spoken but she told him that it was Jackie and not her that was pregnant. Why had she lied? Of course he knew why. Once she realized that they were to be separated forever, she didn't want to cause him any more pain. He didn't know what was worse, her feeling that she had to lie to protect him or that he had to live with the knowledge that she was pregnant and couldn't get to her.

"Doctor, what is it? What have you remembered?"

"Rose is pregnant. She's going to have my baby. That's what the TARDIS is feeling. Her baby, our baby is half Time Lord. Because of the different dimensions it must have taken a while for the TARDIS to work out what was happening."

"Doctor, you sly old dog you. You finally gave in. I didn't think you ever would. Congratulations."

"But what good is having the knowledge if I can't get to her. Or maybe I can."

"Doctor, you can't! You risk destroying two worlds."

"Jack, it's Rose. Rose and our baby! If you're not going to help then leave."

"Wait; think about this for a moment. You can't do anything while Torchwood is out there watching you. Let me help you but you need to give me some time."

"Ok Jack but I'm not going to wait forever. That rift will seal permanently soon and then I'll have lost whatever opportunity I had left."


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN

Rose was sitting at her desk reading through the current case files. It certainly made for interesting reading. Surprisingly there were quite a few references to aliens that she had met or seen before. Thinking that she might go and get a cup of tea, Rose stood up and headed over to the break room. Before she got halfway there Jack was at her side.

"Come with me."

"Why? Where are we going?"

"Just come with me."

"But I was going to get a cup of tea."

"I'll buy you one and something to eat but let's just go. I need to talk to you but not here."

Jack grabbed her hand and led her to the elevator. Wondering what was going on, Rose followed him. They stepped into the elevator and rode down in silence. Striding through the lobby, Jack didn't slow down for anything or anyone. When they reached the cafe, Jack found a table and seated Rose before going to the counter to place their order. When he returned with their food and drinks he sat very close to Rose.

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Since we spoke on Friday I've been doing some thinking about, well about your situation."

"Jack, what are you talking about? My pregnancy, what, you want to be the father?" She replied jokingly but then she saw he face. "You can't be serious?"

"No, your baby has a father and I'm going to help you return to him."

"Jack, there isn't any way. The gap is sealed. There's no way to get through."

"Rose, the gap's not completely sealed but it will be soon. Having said that, it'll be risky trying to get to it. We'll have to go up against all of Torchwood."

"So what, we go to Norway and step through the gap somehow?"

"No, unfortunately, it's not that simple. We have to go to the actual fracture, in space."

"Jack we need a ship. Do you happen to have one in your back pocket?"

"Not quite in my back pocket but yeah we have a few at Torchwood."

At Rose's surprised look Jack explained how they had retrieved several ships that had crash landed on Earth over the last few decades. He also told her that he had access the where they were kept. Rose started to get excited. She could get back to The Doctor. Return to her true love, her only love.

"Tell me Jack, how are we going to get one of those ships?"

"We'd have to break into level 4 and steal one but that's the simple bit. We then have to fly the ship out to the rip undetected. Torchwood are scanning that area constantly. As soon as we enter that section of space they will send other ships to investigate if they haven't already sent some after us."

"If you're anything like the other Jack you'll have a plan and you'll think that this is fun."

Smiling at her, Jack nodded and then proceeded to tell her of his plan. When he had finished Rose was nodding her head and smiling at the simplicity of it.

"When do we do it?"

"We have to do it soon. Tonight even, but Rose, you need to be sure. If this works you can NEVER come back. Do you understand? You have to leave your mum and Pete behind. Can you live with that?"

"I know that Pete will take care of her and she knows how much I love and miss The Doctor. She'll understand eventually."

"Alright then, we'll go tonight. Tell Pete and your mum that we're going out to dinner and a movie or something so that they don't get suspicious. We'll then go into Torchwood. OK?"

"Yeah alright, but how will we get in?"

Flashing his security card, Jack smiled and told her that they would just walk straight in.

Later that day Jack came to collect Rose. When it came time to leave, Rose gave Jackie a long hug and told her that she loved her. She also told her how happy she was that Pete and she were going to be married and that Jackie had never looked happier. She told her mum not to be sad about anything, that everything in this life had a purpose and a reason to it.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?"

"Yes mum, I'm fine, great even but remember that I love you."

"And I love you too sweetheart. Have a good time with Jack tonight. He seems very nice."

"He is mum, he's a great friend. I don't know what I would have done without him. I'll see you later, yeah."

Rose turned and left the house before she broke down completely. Once she was in the car, she let the tears flow. This was harder than she thought. She'd never see her mum again but on the bright side, she would be back with The Doctor. Silently Jack handed her the tissues. Blowing her nose and wiping her eyes she smiled her thanks to him.

When they reached the Torchwood Tower, Jack led her inside and waved to the security guard. Luckily Alan was smitten with him so he didn't ask any questions. Stepping into the elevator Jack swiped his card and punched the button for level 4. When the elevator stopped, jack got out and motioned for Rose to follow him but to stick to the walls. Lucky for them that Jack knew where all the security devices were.

They slowly made their way down the corridor towards the large doors at the end. Proceeding cautiously, they opened the door and looked inside. There were only two guards in the room. Obviously nobody thought that the ships were in to great a danger. Besides all the main security had been bypassed by Jack's security clearance. Backing out, Jack withdrew a stun gun from his pocket.

"Where did you get that?" she whispered.

"It's standard equipment for field agents. It'll knock them out but it won't kill them. Once they're down, I'll disable the cameras. Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

Jack opened the door just enough to have a clear shot at the guards. He took them down quickly and efficiently and then proceeded to disable the cameras. Once this was done, they entered the hanger size room.

"This way." Jack said in a low voice pointing to the back of the room behind the three ships that were stationed in the room.

Rose followed him to an office hidden away in a corner of the hanger.

"What's in there?"

"The teleport devices are stored here as well as the access codes for those ships. We'll grab them and then we'll be on our way."

He opened the door and gestured for Rose to precede him; he then followed her in and promptly walked into her back. She had stopped just inside the room.

"Rose, what are you doing here?"

Oh no, they were in trouble.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN

It had been hours since Jack had left and The Doctor was way past impatient. He was ready to fire up the TARDIS and blast a hole through time and space to reach Rose. Now that he knew, or at least knew in his heart, that Rose was pregnant, nothing would stop him. He longed to see her face, her smile, to hear her laugh. His fingers tingled at the thought of touching her again. Of holding her, kissing her, loving her, he missed her so much. He was sure that he could feel his hearts mending with just the thought of seeing her.

Working at the console, he tried to calculate how much power he needed to punch a hole in space. It only needed to be big enough to send a message through and then have Rose come back through. He was so close and the longer he waited for Jack to return, the higher the risk was that the rip would permanently seal. If that happened there would be no chance of reuniting with Rose.

Finally the TARDIS gave him the answer to his power question. He'd need something stronger than his beloved ship. She didn't have enough power. He suppose he should've known, it had taken a supernova last time and the rip had still been open. How was he going to achieve it this time? Jack had given him false hope. That was worse than no hope. He's been souring so high that the fall was worse than before. To think he could have had Rose back only to lose that hope all over again.

"Doctor, I'm back."

With only that as a warning, Jack materialized once again inside the TARDIS.

"What took you so long? It's been hours. What have you been doing?"

"Sorry, but I had to convince my bosses that you were harmless. You have quite a reputation at Torchwood. I finally convinced them that I could handle you alone as long as I had the best ship in our fleet, so there she is."

Pointing to the screen, he pushed a button and the external image came on. Sure enough, a huge ship was sitting outside, floating in space next to the TARDIS. At Jack's suggestion The Doctor moved the TARDIS inside Jack's ship. When they had materialized The Doctor closed her down and together they exited.

Jack made his way to the bridge with The Doctor following him. With every step The Doctor grew more frustrated, time was slipping through their fingers. Something needed to be done and soon. When they entered the bridge, The Doctor spoke.

"Jack, we're wasting time. If what you said is true, we don't have much time left. I can't do it by myself. I used a supernova last time and the gap was still open. The TARDIS can't replicate that sort of power."

"That's where this baby comes into it. She has lots of fire power and we're currently in orbit around a deserted planet. With your brains and my ship we can crate our own power source. It'll only take a few hours and we'll be able to get through to Rose."

"OK Jack, let's do this."

Sitting sown at the control panels, The Doctor started his calculations. It was a risky proposition, what he was about to do. He had to create enough power without completely destroyed the planet. If he did that he and Jack wouldn't be around to reach Rose, they would cease to exist. They had to be exact or they could do irreparable damage. Just enough power to get Rose through, no more. Once Rose was through, he's figure out a way to seal the gap permanently. A small explosion should do it. Looking at the planet's make-up The Doctor came up with a plan. A plan that didn't include blowing up the whole planet. If he could harness the power from the planet's core and direct it through both the TARDIS and Jack's ship they could focus a beam directly at the gap and it should open just long and wide enough for Rose to come through. Then it should reseal itself. The Doctor tracked down Jack and explained his theory to him. Nodding, Jack agreed that it was worth a try. So for the next few hours both Jack and The Doctor worked feverishly to make the plan work.

Finally they had everything ready. Looking at each other they nodded before turning away and walking to their respective bridges. The Doctor started the TARDIS and moved off Jack's ship. When he had done everything that he needed to do he sent a message back to Jack to start his beam. Together they shot their beams at the weak spot and eventually they could see it working. A ripple appeared in space. Yes, they had done it. Both he and Jack stopped their beams.

"Doctor, try it now. Try to reach Rose."

"Thank you Jack, I couldn't have done it without you."

"Doctor, we don't have a lot of time. That ripple will show up at Torchwood soon. They'll send another ship out. We need to get to Rose before they get here. Good Luck."

The Doctor tried to reach Rose; he opened his mind and his heart.

"Rose…."


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE

"Mickey, what are you doing here?"

"I work here but I asked you first."

Looking past her he saw Jack standing there. Suddenly suspicious, he looked back and forth between the two of them trying to figure out what was going on. A look of understanding dawned on his face.

"So, it wasn't that you could love anyone but The Doctor. You just couldn't love me. Is that it Rose?"

Looking back at him stunned, Rose denied the accusation.

"Mickey, Jack is a friend. You know that. Think of the Jack from the other world. There is nothing between us. Jack's just helping me."

"Helping you do what? You never answered me Rose, what are you doing here?"

"I'm working here now. I'm on Jack's team. He's just showing me around, that's all."

"You shouldn't be on this level. You don't have clearance and he knows it."

Seeing Jack pull the stun gun from his pocket Rose shook her head. She decided to come clean with Mickey. He might be mad at her but she hoped that he'd help her. It was the only choice she could live with, She'd already hurt him enough, she didn't want Jack to stun him.

"Mickey, I know that you're still mad at me but I need your help. Jack has told me that the gap hasn't sealed completely. We're here to take a ship and one of the teleport devices. Mickey, I have to try. If there is any chance, I have to take it. Please understand Mickey."

Mickey was quiet for a long time. Jack was worried that the guards would wake up soon. They needed to get going. He flicked the charge switch on the gun, making sure it was ready in case he needed to use it on Mickey. Just as he was about to fire it Mickey stood up.

"Rose, I love you but I know you'll never really be happy here. If you have a chance, I'll help you. Follow me, the teleport devices are back here. Before you go I'll disable the other ships. It won't give you a lot of time but it will give you a head start."

"But they'll know you helped us."

"Not if Jack zaps me with that gun."

Rose looked at Jack with a surprised look. Sure enough he had the gun at the ready. All Rose could do was stare at Mickey's back. He was at the vault door entering his code. When the door opened, he walked in and grabbed a device. Handing it to Rose, he turned and shut the door and then made his way over to the computer. Entering a sequence of numbers he disabled the other ships. When he'd finished he looked up and smiled at Rose. Bending down, she gave him a kiss and thanked him. Jack motioned him to stand up. When Mickey did, Jack apologized and then promptly shot him.

Turning to Rose, he grabbed her hand and they ran to the ship. Once inside, Jack started the engines. Handing the gun over to Rose he told her to wipe his prints off it. At her look of confusion he told her that he would tell his superiors that she had got the jump on him at dinner and then forced him to take her to the rip.

"Jack, I don't think that they'll believe you."

"Pete will, once I tell him and Jackie the truth. He'll protect me from the others."

Rose did as she was told. Gripping the gun tightly to ensure her prints were left she placed the gun on the bench beside her. For the remainder of the trip they were silent. Each of them hoping that the plan would work because if it didn't they were in big trouble.

When they finally reached the right section of space Jack started to scan the area trying to find the gap. It didn't take as long as he thought. The gap had been opened. It wasn't a big opening but it was there. Looking at Rose he smiled. This might actually work. Hopefully it was her doctor who had opened the gap.

"Rose, the gap is open. Give me the teleport device so I can check that it working properly."

Rose handed the device to Jack and watched him turn it over and start tinkering with it. While she was watching him she started to think about The Doctor. Thinking about seeing him again, laughing with him, loving him. She ached to touch him, kiss him, and make love to him.

"Rose…."

Now she was hallucinating or something. She was sure that she could hear him. Although she had to wonder, he had come through before. Could it really be him?

"Rose…."

"Doctor, is that you? Where are you?"

"Rose! Oh God, it's good to hear your voice. I'm at the gap. You need to get there somehow. I've opened it just enough for you to come through but you have to be quick. We don't have much time. Jack is going to try and stop the Torchwood ships if they turn up but hurry Rose."

"Oh Doctor," she cried, "I'm already here with Jack. I have a teleport device. Jack's just checking to make sure that it's working properly. I'll be there soon."

At that, Jack handed the device back to Rose and nodded to her that it was all good to go. Placing it over her head she gave him a kiss and thanked him. Before she could leave Jack stopped her. Pointing to the gun he told her to shoot him. When she tried to argue he told her that the ship was in a steady orbit and that if he was found unconscious it would lend more credibility to his story. Slowly she picked up the gun and aimed it at him. Closing her eyes, she fired. When she opened her eyes it was to see Jack lying motionless at her feet. Checking his pulse, she was glad to find that it was strong and steady. Giving him another kiss on the cheek she stood up and activated the device. The next thing she saw was the face of her beloved Doctor. It had worked. Taking the device off and tossing it onto the floor she ran to The Doctor.

Enveloping her in a fierce hug he kissed the top of her head and then he took a step back to get his fill of her. His Rose, she was here. It had worked. She was with her Doctor. She almost couldn't believe it. She lifted her hand and placed her palm against his cheek. It was real. Letting out a sob she let him embrace her again. Suddenly a voice boomed through the TARDIS startling her.

"Doctor, what's happening?"

"Jack it that you?"

"Rose! You made it through! That's great but you two need to leave. Torchwood are coming."

"Jack what are you going to tell them."

"Well, I'll tell them that when you were on my ship you slipped something to me and I lost consciousness. That when I came to you had opened the gap and then left. I don't know where you went. Now go! I'll find you later, and Doctor, Good Luck."

"Thanks Jack, I owe you one."

"Don't worry, I'll collect one day but you really need to leave now."

Releasing Rose, The Doctor turned to the console and set the TARDIS off."

Jack watched them disappear with a smile. He would wait for the Torchwood ships to arrive. Sitting back in his chair he made himself a martini from the little bar that he had brought on board. Looking at his screens whilst taking a sip he noticed that the gap had already started to seal itself. He didn't know why or how but quite frankly he didn't really care at the moment. All of a sudden three ships appeared around him. Putting away his glass, Jack positioned himself on the floor. It was time to start his greatest con of all.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN

The TARDIS landed with a gentle thud. Ensuring that they were safe, The Doctor turned to Rose and smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked gently.

"How did you know?" she asked shocked.

Tapping the console lovingly he told her about the message that the TARDIS had given him. He then told her how he and Jack had opened the gap.

"So you risked destroying two worlds to reach me?"

"I knew that I could do it, don't ask me how, I just knew. Rose, I had to get you back."

"Why, because I'm pregnant?"

"No Rose, I needed you back in my life because without you it means nothing. I know that I once said I could never live my whole life with you but I do want to live out your whole life with you."

"Why Doctor? Tell me why, I need to know."

"OK, here it goes. I want to live out your life with you because." Taking a deep breath he continued, "Rose Tyler….. I. LOVE. YOU."

"Quite right too." She replied laughing. She then threw herself at him and gave him a lingering kiss.

"Oh I've missed you." She said when she had finished kissing him. "I thought that I had lost you forever."

"I know darling. Oh that sounds weird. Weird, but perfectly right."

"I like it, say it again."

"Darling, darling, darling."

Laughing and kissing they made their way to The Doctor's room. They didn't leave the room for a long time. Renewing their love for each other wasn't something to be rushed. They finally emerged from his room in search of food.

While they were eating they discussed how and where they would live. They finally decided to stay on Earth but perhaps they should live in Rose's future so as not to meet anyone she knew. Rose suggested that they live on New Earth. Apart from the hospital and the whole Cassandra incident she had loved it there. She knew that she could live out her life there with him. They still had the TARDIS and could travel wherever they wanted. Having decided where they would live, they put it to the back of their minds and returned to the bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

EPILOGUE

_6 MONTHS LATER_

"Rose, you did it darling, you did it. See, you are strong."

"Oh shut up!" she said lovingly, all be it a little bit wearily. "Where is he?"

"He's right here." Said the nurse, "And he's extremely healthy. He's got a good set of lungs on him."

Rose cradled her new son. Placing a kiss on his forehead she looked up at her husband overcome with a wealth of love for her two men. Rose had married The Doctor just after they had arrived on New Earth. Now her family was complete. The one sad thing was that she never knew what had happened to Jack in the alternate universe. True, their Jack had escaped prosecution from Torchwood. Amazingly they had believed his story. Admittedly her husband did have quite a reputation there so she could only assume that the other Jack had survived it as well. The last time that they had seen Jack, he told them that the gap had permanently sealed itself not long after Rose had come through. This was probably why Torchwood had let the incident slide.

"Have you decided on a name for this young man?" the nurse asked.

"Yes we have." Replied The Doctor. "He'll be named Jack Peter Tyler."

"That's a lovely name. Is he named for anyone in particular?"

"Ah yes, three people actually."

"Three?"

"Yeah, Peter is for my father. Jack is for my mother Jackie and our very good friend Jack. Without him we wouldn't be here today."

_20 YEARS LATER._

"Happy Anniversary darling." The Doctor presented Rose with a beautiful necklace.

"Oh, it's stunning. Thank you honey and this is for you."

She handed him a magnificent watch that she had picked up on their latest adventure. After 20 years together he could still surprise her and take her somewhere new. However, she was glad to be home for this anniversary. Jack was also home and he was coming to dinner. She missed her son when they were away. However, tonight she had some news to tell her husband. She'd been to the doctor today and received some shocking news.

Jack arrived later that afternoon and gave his mum a kiss when she opened the door. Walking over to his father he gave him a hug. The three of them then proceeded into the family room. There had been lots of fun and laughter in this room when he'd been growing up. A lot of learning as well. His father had told him all about his ancestors from Gallifrey. At first Jack couldn't believe that he wasn't completely human but he soon accepted what his father was telling him. He didn't however travel with them; he liked his life here on New Earth. He would soon become a medical doctor and be able to help the people of this world who needed help. He always worried though when his parents did travel. He knew that they had been doing it for years but he still worried.

After they had finished their dinner they once again returned to the family room. Rose was snuggled up against The Doctor listening him talk with their son about what he'd been doing at school. When they stopped talking Rose sat up. Deciding that now was the best time; she took a deep breath and turned to her husband. He gave her a strange look.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"I have something to tell you, actually to tell you both. I went to the doctor today."

"Mum, are you alright?"

"I've had a few concerns about a couple of things so I went to the doctor a few weeks ago and had some tests run. I got the results today."

"Rose, you're scaring me. What's wrong with you?"

Taking another deep breath, she focused on her husband.

"Do you remember when I first met Sarah Jane?" at his nod she continued. "Do you remember what you said to me back then about the curse of the Time Lords and why you left you companions behind and never looked back."

"Yes, I told you that you can live your entire life with me but that I could never live mine with you. But Rose, I told you that I could live your entire life with you and now we have Jack here, you will live on in him. Rose, you're not dying are you? Not yet, you're too young. You don't seem to have aged a day since you came back to me."

"Don't you see, that's what was bothering me? I haven't aged. So I went to the doctor as I said and he gave me the results today. Apparently when I was pregnant with Jack something happened to my body on a cellular level. Somehow my DNA was altered and it seems that my cells have actually stopped aging. The doctor couldn't believe it; he had the tests run three times to make sure that they were right. So, it looks like I will look like this for the rest of OUR lives. We have an eternity together my love."

**_THE END!_**


End file.
